


The Cottage

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, D/s AU, Dom!Izzy, F/F, Switch!Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: Clary's lastest escapade has turned into trouble for more than just her. Now, both she and her Dom, Isabelle are sent off to The Cottage where Clary will have to face some hard truths about the consequences of her actions.





	The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

Isabelle was quiet and pensive as the walked through the halls of the Institute and towards the portal that would take them away.   
  
Clary understood, and decided not to press. Isabelle was a good Dom, and she made a point to communicate. If Izzy wasn’t talking, Clary wouldn’t press.   
  
Though Clary couldn’t understand why Izzy seemed so upset, and she didn’t understand why Isabelle had barely spoken to her since she’d gotten back.   
  
Clary sighed, and the sound was loud in the otherwise empty hallway. Isabelle glared, with a look that melt stone.   
  
“Be  _ quiet _ , Clary.”   
  
Clary’s eyes went wide and she nearly lost her footing. She had  _ never  _ heard Isabelle sound  _ that _ Dom.   
Or that  _ angry _ .   
  
Clary walked on, trying to figure out what in the world could possibly have gotten Izzy so upset. She had gotten back, and she’d barely even had any scrapes. Jace had been fine as well. They went out on missions all the time. She didn’t understand why this one had earned Izzy’s rage.   
  
They finally reached the portal. Isabelle grabbed Clary’s wrist and pulled her through.   
  
Clary blinked when she came out on the other side. It was afternoon, and they were on the seaside. There was a whitewashed, Georgian style house on the cliff overlooking the sea.   
  
“Isabelle,” Clary said softly, “this place is  _ beautiful _ .”   
  
“No it’s  _ not _ ,” Isabelle snapped, and then she turned to face Clary. Clary took a step back. She had never seen Isabelle so  _ wrathful _ .    
  
“ We are at  _ The Cottage _ , Clary, do you know what that means?”   
  
Clary frowned and shook her head slowly, “No?”   
  
“The Cottage is where Shadowhunters are sent for  _ re-training _ , Clary. Do you know how much I had to do to convince the Clave that I could do this? That they could still trust me with you? We are  _ both _ on probation.”    
  


Isabelle took a step away and then looked at Clary, and Clary realized, for the first time, it wasn’t  _ anger _ , it was sadness.   
  
“I know you’re a switch, Clary.” Isabelle stepped forward and cupped Clary’s cheek, “but you said  _ yes _ to me.”    
  
Isabelle blinked, and Clary could see the tears in her eyes.   
  
“Do you even want my collar, Clary? Because I’m  _ not _ a switch. This is who I am. I’m a  _ Dom _ , Clary. I can’t - I can’t be something else. If you don’t want my orders,  _ fuck _ ,” Isabelle snatches her hand away from Clary’s face to wipe her tears. “If you want to run around with no one to answer to, if you don’t want me to care for you, Clary. If you don’t  _ want _ me, then why did you say yes?”   
  
Clary stared, swallowing hard before dropping to her knees. “I said yes because I love you,” Clary said, looking up at Izzy with determination, “I  _ do _ want your collar. More than anything else in the world.”   
  
It would be a difficult few weeks, but Clary knew, they would get through it, and in the future, she would be better.


End file.
